


Snake in the Dark

by KistenBabe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus-in-training, Dark!Harry, Dumbledore Bashing, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Motherly!Nagini, Multi, Order bashing, Remus Lupin Bashing, Rimming, Sane!Voldemort, Threesome - M/M/M, Weasley Bashing, evil!Dumbledore, set after Dumbledore dies, slight bit of voyeurism, some dirty talk, some torture-crucio mostly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 06:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2014905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KistenBabe/pseuds/KistenBabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gets turned into a snake when Snape kills Dumblefuck at the end of sixth year— turns out to be his animagus form. He finds the Dark Lord, who takes him in and cares for him; Nagini cares for him as well. Harry learns the Dark Lord isn’t what he thought— Voldie is actually sane and uses glamours to look snake-like, is lonely and is starting to rethink killing Harry. Harry finds himself caring for Tom and doesn’t want to fight, especially when he finds out what the Light was planning on doing to him when he killed Tom. Wants to change back, but is afraid of Tom’s reaction— does change back, accidentally, and Tom does care for Harry very much; HP/TR</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snake in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so I’m back! I was actually just really bored, so I finished up chapters on my two stories and found that I had another idea just circling in my head, wanting to be let out. So, I decided to start writing on that idea. Hence, this came about. Do remember that this is fanfiction, meaning it is not true to canon; this is going to be slightly different than canon, if you couldn’t tell. This is also going to be a one-shot for now. I might later (or if ya’ll really want me to) write more for it, but I really just can’t right now. I have my two stories of course and I was commissioned to write a story for someone with the pairing Hermione/Harry; and, someone wants me to write a Jack Sparrow/Will Turner romance story, plus a one-shot for someone’s bday. I have a lot to write in the next few weeks and I’m am moving into my dorm at college in exactly three weeks—I’m freaking out!! I have too much going on and I’m so sorry to be ranting about it to you guys, but I needed to get it off my chest and let you know that updates might be getting slow again here real soon. I hope you enjoy it. So, without further mouth moving, let’s begin lovelies!!

_**spells**_      _::thoughts::_     ***Parseltongue***     _flashbacks_     **newspapers/letters**

 

_**[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~** _

 

“How dare you! He trusted you! He allowed you a second chance, to be near him! You betrayed him!! HOW DARE YOU!!!” Harry Potter screams at Severus Snape as the coward runs from the scene of Dumbledore’s death. The greasy bastard just killed Dumbledore and is going to get away with it! _::Not if I can help it!::_

 

Getting tired of the hexes and curses getting thrown at him, Severus whirls around. “Yes Potter, I killed him. Want to know something else? I enjoyed killing the manipulative old coot!” He shouts right back. It might be kind of childish of him to be in a yelling match with a sixteen year old, but he’s getting pissed off.

 

“ _ **Sectum**_ ”— Harry starts the curse, but Snape blasts his wand away from him.

 

“YOU DARE?! A curse I invented!? Foolish child! If you wanted a real duel, you should have asked!”

 

“Severus! We have to go!” Draco Malfoy shouts, terrified of being caught.

 

“In a moment!” He pushes the blonde away, but in that instance Harry has leapt at him. “ _ **Morsmorde**_!” Severus yells in a last attempt to get away before Potter reaches them; it was the password to their portkey.

 

Harry feels the spell hit him, causing a burning to begin in his stomach. His hand brushes Severus’s robes, but it’s enough to have him pulled along by the portkey. When Severus lands, he looks about for Potter, but doesn’t find him. Thinking they got away, he pulls Draco along to the Dark Lord’s study to give his report. Neither notice the long black snake left behind.

 

**_ []~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~  _ **

 

“Report Ssseverusss. How did hiss death go? Any casssualtiesss on our sside?” The Dark Lord hisses in a raspy snakelike voice. Severus quivers at hearing the drawn out sounds.

 

“My Lord, I killed Dumbledore. He fell off the Astronomy Tower. Potter must have seen us leave the Tower, as he raced after Draco and myself. He attacked us. I had to use the portkey before I had planned, Potter had jumped at us. He must not have touched either of us before it activated. We got away in time.” Severus tells his Lord with a bowed head, not wanting to look upon the gruesome snake feature of his Lord.

 

“You killed the old coot Ssseverusss? Draco, that wass your job. **_Crucio_**! And Ssseverusss, are you certain Potter did not come with you?” At the man’s hesitance, the Dark Lord knows that Severus isn’t sure. “ _ **Crucio**_! That is for the chance that Potter could be here. In our Headquarters. You ssshall go through the entire Manor and sssearch for Potter to ssee if he accidentally came through with you. Draco, you are disssmissed.” Draco, shakily, bows and turns around to make a hasty exit.

 

Severus knows he got only a minor punishment for his offense. Most likely because the Dark Lord thought him to be so loyal and favored him above most others. It was part of the reason he was in the Inner Circle, that and the fact that he is downright aggressive in his attacks. He too bows, though much steadier than Draco, then backs out of the room with his head lowered; he’s not foolish enough to put his back to the Dark Lord. He exits the room and begins his search in the corridor right outside. Slytherin Manor is huge though, so it might take him some time to search the entire thing. _::Maybe Bastan could be…persuaded to help me…..::_ Severus smirks then heads off to find his lover.

 

**_ []~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~ _ **

 

As soon as Severus leaves, Voldemort wards the door so no one can enter. He relaxes back into his chair and allows his glamours to drop. Instead of a snake-faced man, a handsome young man now sits in the chair. Black hair that brushed his shoulder with a slight wave to it frames a gorgeously sculpted face; a proud Roman nose sits in-between two blood red eyes, the only thing he couldn’t change. His lips are full and pale red, his cheekbones high and sharp. Overall, he looks like he did when he was twenty-five. _::Finally. I do so hate wearing those glamours all the time. They drain my magic too much. I should find a better way to hide my new features until my Death Eaters are ready to see the real me.::_

 

***Master, I smell another snake. Why would you bring another snake here? Am I not a good enough snake for you anymore?*** Nagini hisses as she slithers into the room from the little hole in the wall. The Dark Lord had to make an intricate series of tunnels that run all through the Manor for his familiar when she had complained about how long it took her to get from place to place.

 

***I assure you Nagini, I have not brought another snake into the Manor since the last time I tried when you killed the poor thing.*** Voldemort answers, amused at his jealous familiar.

 

** *Then why do I smell a hatchling in the Manor? I will kill this one as well Master. I am the only snake you will ever need. Get rid of it! I do not want it here!* **

 

** *I will Nagini. But first, I must locate it.*  **

 

** *It is in the Hall where all your Dead Easters come in.* **

 

** *Nagini, I have told you time and again. It’s DEATH EATERS. Not..whatever you said.* **

 

***Same thing Master. Now go kill that snake!*** Nagini lets out a huff at not being obeyed right away.

 

“Bloody annoying snake.” Voldemort mutters to himself as he puts his glamours back on.

 

** *I can still understand you Master. Now go get rid of that hatchling!!*  **

 

The Dark Lord only sighs as he gets up from his desk to go see what has Nagini in such an uproar. If it is another snake, he will let Nagini kill it; it shouldn’t have been able to get through his wards, so someone must have brought it with him. If it is even a snake! It could be something that smells like a snake that has her in a snit. _::Merlin, now I remember why I don’t like women. They are all bloody annoying, no matter the species…::_

 

He enters the Entrance Hall that he allows his Death Eaters to use as an apparition point to see a black snake lying on the floor in a dazed manner. Its just lying there, not hardly breathing either. He watches as it shakes its head, as if to clear it. The snake lifts its head slowly to look around it, not really looking towards the Dark Lord; it’s looking in the direction of the huge door behind it. The snake awkwardly slithers over to the door and pokes its nose at it trying to see if it will open. Nagini finally arrives, only to throw a huge fit.

 

***There Master! The snake hatchling I told you about. Kill it! No wait, let me kill the snake! It shouldn’t have entered my territory. Allow me!*** She says as she coils up, ready to strike the snake dead.

 

***What?! No, you’re mistaken. I’m not—*** The snake looks behind itself and sees its own tail. ***What??!! How the—? I’m a snake! A snake!***

 

***Yes, you are a snake. And you are trespassing in my territory. And I kill any snake in my territory.*** Nagini tells the other snake matter-of-factly. She lungs at the snake, who moves even faster than her and manages to dodge her deadly fangs.

 

** *Wait! Please! Don’t kill me! I didn’t do anything on purpose. I was just…brought here on accident. I came with Snape and Malfoy. I’m not even a real snake!* **

 

** *It doesn’t matter. You are in my territory and I will kill you. Now hold still!*  **

 

** *Please! I’m not a real snake! I swear! I’m a wizard! I was turned into a snake. Please, you have to believe me!* **

 

** *Nagini. Enough. The snake is telling the truth. It has a magical aura around it. It must have been accidentally turned into a snake. But, without knowing the spell that did this, I cannot help you at this time.* **

 

** *But Master! You can’t let this snake stay here!*  **

 

** *I can and I will Nagini. I will not thrust a wizard-turned-snake out into the wilderness where it may die. It cannot protect itself. It doesn’t know how to do anything as a snake.* **

 

***As you wish Master.*** Nagini grumbles, upset that she can’t kill the trespassing snake.

 

If snakes could pale, Harry would. At hearing the name of the snake, he knows where he is. He is in the Headquarters of Lord Voldemort, the man who has been trying to kill him since he was born. He wants to hide, to run away but this is HIS Manor; he’d be able to find Harry wherever he went. It takes a minute for their conversation to filter through, but it finally does.

 

** *Wait. You’re just gonna let me stay here? Without knowing who I am?* **

 

** *Well yes, unless you want to tell me who you are.* **

 

** *Er, no. That’s fine. Wait. I can stay here for however long I need to? I don’t have to leave?* **

 

** *No Trespasser. You do not have to leave. Master says you may stay here. Unfortunately.* **

 

***Nagini… Yes snake, you may stay here. Why do you sound so happy about staying here? About not leaving?*** Voldemort is curious as to why this wizard-turned-snake is so glad to stay with them.

 

** *I’m happy because it’s time for the summer hols. I don’t have to go back to the Du—my relative’s house. They are Muggles and they hate magic. I’m glad I don’t have to go back this summer. It’s kind of ironic— I would rather be here with you, than with my last blood relatives.* **

 

** *What do you mean it’s ironic?* **

 

***Er. Well. You see…. You and I have been..on opposite sides….*** Harry trails off nervously, terrified that Voldemort would now attack or kill him.

 

** *I can see why you would find this situation ironic. Tell me, what do you know of what I’m trying to do?*  **

 

** *You’re trying to kill all Muggleborns. You hate them. You don’t like half-bloods and you’re a pureblood supremacist. You attack and kill Muggles and Muggleborns all the time.* **

 

** *Ah. I see. Has Albus Dumbledore been the one to tell you all of this? For I can guarantee that it is not true, not anymore. There have been no raids on Muggles or Muggleborns in the past year. I am not a pureblood supremacist, but in the beginning I had to say certain things to get the purebloods to back me. I myself am a half-blood, therefore it is pointless for me to hate half-bloods. I don’t like the fact that Muggleborns are destroying our traditions; other than that, I have no problem with them really. Muggleborns can be quite brilliant. Plus, they are actually descended from pureblood families. They come from squibs who were thrown out of the family into the Muggle world. Over time, the magic has come back to those lines, resulting in Muggleborns.*  **

 

** *Wow. I didn’t know that. So, wait, if a Muggleborn has pureblood ancestry, does that make them half-bloods?*  **

 

** *Yes, technically they would be classified as half-bloods.* **

 

** *So if I had a pureblood father and a Muggleborn mother, does that make me a pureblood? Since my mum would be from a pureblood squib line.*  **

 

** *Hmm..yes, that would make you a pureblood.* **

 

** *Wow! How come more people don’t know this? How come Dumbledore never mentioned this?*  **

 

** *Dumbledore is—was a manipulative old man. He liked to keep things from people, especially if the information would make people think twice about what he says. And actually, most purebloods now do know this. They might not quite accept it, but they do acknowledge that many brilliant minds have done lots of research to back this theory. It has been all they talk about at their gatherings.* **

 

** *Master! I am hungry. Feed me! Or let me leave to hunt.*  **

 

** *I don’t want you leaving the Manor. Someone might attack you if they see you in the forest or out and about. You are a large and intimidating snake.* **

 

** *Thank you Master. Well if I cannot leave, get me a rat to eat.* **

 

** *I wish I could just let you eat Wormtail. He’s dreadfully stupid and the worst kind of help.* **

 

***Wormtail’s here?***

 

***You know Wormtail?*** A hairless eyebrow raises.

 

** *Yea. You could say that. I have a bone to pick with him.* **

 

** *If it makes you feel any better, I will give him to you as a present when I’m done with him. Which could be soon, he’s outlived his usefulness.* **

 

***…Thanks. That would be wonderful.*** Harry then gives the snake equivalent of a ferocious grin.

 

Voldemort chuckles at the black snake. “You are very amusing Piccolo. Can you understand English? Nagini is able and if you’re a wizard you should be able to as well.”

 

** *Yes. I am able to understand English.* **

 

“Wonderful.” Voldemort conjures two live rats. “Here you two. Happy hunting.” He lets the rats go. Nagini is after hers like a rocket; the rat didn’t stand a chance. Apparently Nagini was too hungry to actually hunt the rat. Harry’s rat, on the other hand, ran into a hall as fast as it could. Voldemort frowns at the snake when it doesn’t move.

 

***Aren’t you going to chase the rat Master gave you? It would be impolite not to.*** Nagini reprimands.

 

Seeing the black snake wince, Voldemort steps in. “Nagini. He was just turned into a snake recently. He does not understand what to do. Piccolo, just follow your instincts. Let them guide you. I have lots of paperwork to take care of, so I will be in my study. You will be able to find it by following my scent. It is on the second floor. Watch over the little one Nagini.” He turns with a dramatic snap of his robes and heads back up to the paperwork awaiting him.

 

Harry stares after the Dark Lord. _::He’s not at all like I remember or like what Dumbledore told us. Has Dumbledore been lying to us about the Dark Lord? Why? He doesn’t seem too bad, for a Dark Lord.:_ : Harry shakes his head and tries to listen to his instincts. He lets his minds questions fade to the background. Once that happens, he can feel his snake instincts. He lets them take over. Harry shoots after his prey, hungry for once.

 

**_ []~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~  _ **

 

Bellatrix Lestrange has always been a little…unhinged. It only got worse after her stint in Azkaban for torturing the Longbottoms to insanity. But can you blame her? Their child could have been the one destined to kill her Lord. No way was she going to let that happen. It’s only too bad that the Aurors got there before she could finish the job by killing the child; a chubby baby boy. No, instead they came and threw her into that horrid prison before she could do her job. Just inconsiderate of them, really. She was so happy when her Lord broke her out of that forsaken place. It was the worst thing ever, to be stuck in there. Dementors are the Darkest of creatures, souls are so precious that to be able to take one is horrendous.

 

Bella shivers as she remembers the cold that would herald the arrival of a Dementor. They were told to stay as close to the Death Eater prisoners as possible, probably in an attempt to kill them without getting any precious Light Wizard hands dirty. She sneers at the remembrance of the fools that guarded her. She could have easily killed them all with hardly any trouble if the Dementors had only been away from her. As Bella wonders the corridors of Slytherin Manor, she hears a death cry. Something in these halls has just been killed and she wants to find out what. She turns the corner to see a black snake swallow a rat whole. Now while Bella doesn’t like Wormtail, he does have some use for her Lord so she is angry that this snake killed him.

 

“You dirty, vile snake! You kill one of my Lord’s minions?! I will teach you to never do that again! Let’s see if ickle snakies feel pain with this curse like filthy Muggles do! **_Crucio_**!” Bella throws the Unforgivable at the snake, causing it to coil in pain.

 

The snake thrashes on the floor from the pain. Its tail strikes the floor as the curse sends shooting pain throughout its body. It tries to uncoil itself in an attempt to lessen the pain, but that just hurts even worse! It can’t even hiss out in pain, the curse is stopping its attempts at calling for Nagini. But luckily, said snake is slithering around the corner, looking for the hatchling she is supposed to be watching. She sees Bellatrix standing over the snake and sees it thrashing in pain. She goes to the nearest hole in the wall and rushes to get to her Master.

 

** *Master! MASTER!! Come quickly! That evil woman is torturing little hatchling!!*  **

 

Voldemort looks up at Nagini when she comes slithering into his study, then her words reach his ears. “Where?” He’s pissed. Bella shouldn’t attack anything inside his Manor unless he gives her permission.

 

***In the corridor that little hatchling’s rat went to! Hurry Master! She threw the Crocios curse at hatchling!!***

 

Voldemort gets even angrier knowing just what curse she threw. That could kill the little snake! He throws open his doors and storms down to the first floor, causing anyone who sees him to fall to their knees in the hopes that he isn’t angry at them. He follows the insane cackling of Bella to find her in front of the little snake watching as it twitches in agony, the curse still causing all kinds of damage. His magic whips out of his body without him even lifting his wand to throw Bella into the wall. She hits with a crack as her skull collides with the stone wall. She slides down the wall into a slumped over position, knocked out for the moment. Voldemort goes to his knees by the snake, pulling it close so he can see what is wrong with it.

 

***Piccolo, tell me what hurts. I need to know so I can fix you. Please, answer me little one.***

 

***Guh…. Vo-volde-de-mort? When..when did you g-get here?*** The little snake hisses out dazedly.

 

** *I got here as soon as Nagini got to me. Tell me what hurts the worst. I can’t heal you until I know how badly this affected you.* **

 

***M-my who-whole body. It—it all hurts. Please, make it stop hurting. I-I’ll be goo-good. I pro-promise. I won’t be bad anymore. Ple-please. Stop it. Please.*** The snake begs him, delirious with the pain that has overloaded his body.

 

“Ugh… My Lord! When—? That snake! That snake is very bad. It ate Wormtail! It ate your minion. I had to make sure it wouldn’t do that ever again. I couldn’t save Wormtail, but I avenged your Death Eater! My Lord? I did what you would have wanted me to do! Filthy ickle snakie acted as if it belonged in your glorious Manor.” Bella gets more and more confused when her words seem to anger her Lord instead of making him happy.

 

“Did it ever occur to you, Bellatrix, that I knew the snake was here and I was allowing it here? And Wormtail was not eaten by this snake. I conjured the rat for it to eat. Just as I did for Nagini. I wasn’t going to let MY snake starve.” Bella pales as she realizes with those words just what she did— she attacked her Lord’s snake, a snake that is just as precious to him as Nagini. She hurried to her knees and crawled to be next to her Lord, where she then prostrated herself on the cold, stone floor.

 

“My Lord. I had no idea. I did not know this snake was yours. I did not realize. Forgive me My Lord. I was foolish.”

 

“Leave Bellatrix, before I kill you.” His cold voice freezes her blood even as she runs from the scene. He looks down at the snake to cast a diagnostic spell. What he sees does not make him feel any less likely to kill Bella.

 

** *Piccolo, little one, I need to tell you something. Look at me. I can heal you, but not like this. I don’t know what spells would work on you, since you used to be a wizard and are not a born snake. I have to put you into a sort of…coma…while I search for spells that are safe to use on you. Will you trust me enough to do this? I will not allow anymore harm to come to you. Nagini will watch over you every second I can’t be with you.*  **

 

** *Ye-yes, I trust you. Just..please..don’t hurt me. I won’t be bad. Don’t forget about me.* **

 

***Of course I won’t forget about you. You will be in my rooms while you heal. And when you awaken, I want to know why you feel the need to say some of the things you do.*** The snake gives him a short nod of understanding, before twitching with pain again. “ _ **Medicabilis voluptas**_.” With those words, the snake is put into a healing sleep that will keep him alive until Voldemort can find the right spells to use on a wizard-turned-snake.

 

[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~

 

“It hass come to my attention that ssome of you think you know better about what goess on insside the Manor’sss wallss than I. And for that, you ssshall all feel my wrath and maybe now none of you will think to know better than your Massster!! _**Crucio**_!” The curse hits every last person in the room, causing everyone to fall to their knees and some to scream and writhe in agony. The Death Eater meeting was going well until this very moment. But now, none will dare do what Bellatrix did earlier that day. _::I promise little one, no one shall hurt you ever again. No matter who you are, I won’t let you get hurt. You are my little one and no one hurts what is mine.::_

 

_** []~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~  ** _

 

It has been a month since the little black snake was put into the healing sleep. Nagini watches over the snake during the day and when Voldemort passes out from not getting enough sleep. Voldemort himself stays up all night every night he is able to in order to watch his little one and to search for the spells to help him. It has also been three days since he rescued some of his followers from Azkaban; this is the second time he has done so, and won’t do it again. If the useless bastards can’t stay free on their own, why should he lose sleep over it?

 

“Nothing! I have found **NOTHING**!!! There must be something somewhere! This can’t have been the first time this has ever happened to a wizard! To be turned into an animal accidentally, not being able to change back, and at the same time, needing medical attention. This can’t be the first incidence! Why haven’t I found anything yet?! It has to be in these books!” Voldemort rages inside his office, yelling at nothing in his absolute anger. He has searched all his rare, ancient tomes and has come up with diddly-squat. He needs some answers before he goes crazy! Again!

 

“My Lord?” A hesitant voice asks from the doorway.

 

“ _ **Crucio**_! Did I not tell everyone to never enter my study unless I bid you enter? What is so important as to barge into my office, Severus? It had better be good, otherwise that last Crucio will have felt like a tickle.” _::Shit! My glamours!! FUCK! Severus, this had better be very good, or I shall wear your entrails as a necklace!::_ Damn! Now was not when he wanted to show his Death Eaters that he is human looking again.

 

“Tha-thank you, My Lord. I heard what you were saying. Can the person change back into a person from the animal?”

 

“I have no idea Severus, and this is severely trying what little patience I have left.”

 

“I’m sorry, My Lord. Just…what if this person—I assume it is a wizard turned into an animal— was meant to be this animal anyway? Wait, My Lord. Please, hear me out! What if whatever happened to this person just…pushed out something that was already there? Like an animagus form? If the spell that hit the person just pulled out an animal form that was already there, then any spell that works for a wizard should, in theory, still work for them. The only thing that would have changed if it really is an animagus form, is that the form, the species, is all that changed; they still have the same mind, magic, and soul. Just a different…covering, so to speak.”

 

Voldemort’s red eyes stare him down for a moment. “You…. That is..a valid suggestion Severus, one I might not have thought of. I..welcome your different way of thinking.” That was as good as an apology from the Dark Lord; he would never say sorry or thank you to someone, not even on pain of death. Well…maybe…..

 

“I’m just glad I was able to help you My Lord. That is all I wish to do.” 

 

“Oh is it now Severus. I think you don’t actually want to help me. Did you know that when we went to Azkaban the second time, the Order of the Phoenix was already there waiting for us? I thought back to who I told beforehand when we were attacking and, not surprisingly, yours is the only name that came to mind. I’ll tell you what Severus, you keep my secrets you learned here, and I won’t kill you for being a traitor. Although mark my words, I will be keeping eyes on you at all times now; and if I sense one foot out of line, nothing will stop me from killing you on the spot. Now leave.” Severus bows then quickly leaves.

 

_::How in the hell was my cover blown? I have kept my Occlumency shields at full strength. I have done many things to make him think I am on his side. Does anyone else know?::_ At that thought, he rushes off to talk to his lover.

 

Severus enters his and Rabastan’s bedroom, only to find his lover laid out on the bed, dead asleep. The brown haired man is shirtless and is only wearing low-slung pajama pants, the same ones he woke up in. It appears that he was reading for awhile, before he fell asleep, if the open book by his snoring face is any indication. Severus chuckles at the typical behavior. He knows his lover gets easily tired, especially if he’s just sitting still. He had been injured when they had been rescuing some of the other Death Eaters and has been on bed rest since then; something he has bitched and moaned about the past three days.

 

“Wah? Sev’rus? That you?” A deep, sleepy voice calls out.

 

“Yes Bastan, it’s me. How are you feeling?” The harsh voice of Severus Snape is filled with warmth and worry for his love.

 

“‘M fine. How are you?”

 

“You do not have to enquire after my health. I am perfectly healthy.”

 

Rabastan snorts at that, rolling over and sitting up to meet Severus’s eyes. Onyx and chocolate collide, neither looking away; that is, until Rabastan’s next words. “So says the spy. I doubt that allows you to be perfectly healthy. Probably the worst kind of stress and tension, all the time too. Always worried about who will find out, wondering which side you really belong on.”

 

Severus stagger backwards. “How-how do you know?” His voice trembling at the implication that lots of people know.

 

“Oh Severus, you could never keep something important from me for long. Besides, quite a lot of the Inner Circle knows; well, actually, all of the Inner Circle knows. The rest just guess at it. We’ve all been waiting to see what our Lord would do to you. He hasn’t done anything so he must either be sure of your alliance or you’ve been very good at deceiving one person. I personally think you’ve been playing both sides of the war. Acting like you were for both sides whenever you were with them, hating the other; you got both sides to believe you are on their side. Brilliant Sev. Just brilliant. But, you’re just on your side, aren’t you? And that’s the reason, Severus, that I am leaving. I can’t—I can’t stay with you until you figure out what I already know; what most everyone already knows.”

 

“Bastan..are you telling me that this is…goodbye?” For the first time since his teenage years, Severus Tobias Snape is on the verge of tears.

 

“Yes Severus. This is goodbye. At least, until you figure out which side you truly belong to, until you know for sure what you want.” He doesn’t look at his love for fear of breaking down into tears; if that happened, he would never leave Severus. But, he loves him too much to disrespect him by staying when he is obviously very confused.

 

“Please. Rabastan…I love you. Don’t— don’t leave me. I couldn’t bear it. If you love me, please, I beg you, stay. Don’t do this to me. Please!” Severus shouts, tears now falling down his cheeks, soft as snow. Rabastan shakes his head, hunched over, as he walks out the door to what was once their bedroom.

 

Severus just watches him walk away, numb inside. _::He really left me…. He must not actually love me. And fool that I am, I believed him when he said he did. I stayed with the Dark only for him. Not anymore. I shall leave, go back to where I really belong.::_ He walks steadily to the Entrance Hall, not meeting anyone’s eyes. He apparates away as soon as his foot hit the floor of the hall. He lands in front of No.12 Grimmauld Place. He looks up at the eerie building and walks to the door, which admits him easily. He walks down the hall, down the stairs into the kitchen, stopping all conversations.

 

“You! We trusted you! You killed him! Dumbledore trusted you, we all did, and you killed him!” Remus Lupin shouts in his face. He just stands there stoic as always.

 

“Actually Lupin, if you would kindly—” Severus doesn’t get a chance to finish his sentence.

 

A fist flew into his face, crashing into his mouth. His head snaps to the side, blood flooding his mouth, dripping down his chin. Another hit comes to his stomach. Another to his face again. To his stomach. To his face. His legs are kicked out from under him. His back is kicked by a pair of heeled shoes. Someone stomps on his shin hard enough to break it; this is what gets his first scream of pain. The blows keep raining down onto him. Kicks and punches all over his bony body; there is no fat to cushion the blows, and not enough muscle to completely protect his organs and bones. More bones are snapped, crushed, broken beneath fists, feet. Someone tries to pull people off of him, it looks like red-heads are trying to pull others off of him; but why would the Weasley children try to save him, worthless Snape? The five boys are pushed away by the adults, but they keep trying. Someone throws the five boys out, telling them not to come back, that they aren’t welcomed. Several minutes, maybe hours later, the blows stop. He is dragged by his ripped robe to the front door and then thrown out of the house.

 

“And stay out! You disgusting piece of trash! You aren’t ever welcome here again. If I ever see your face again, I’ll kill you!” Remus shouts.

 

The wards change and Severus knows that he was wrong. The Light was never for him. It was just a temptation. But now he’s so injured, he can’t make it back on his own. He crawls into an alleyway nearby where he can hopefully die in peace. _::Oh Bastan…You were right. I don’t want their pathetic Light bullshit, I want our Dark magics, our passion, our desire. I’m so sorry my love, I hope you find someone better suited to you……::_ His eyes slide closed, but he hears someone coming closer to him. At this point, he just wants it to end.

 

“He’s here! I found him. Bill, we have to—” A familiar voice says.

 

“I know Fred! Pick him up Charlie. We’ll go to my place. It’s not been confiscated to be used as an Order safe house yet.” The man with scars on his face says. He knows better than the others in the house. He understands. The Light isn’t for everyone, and no amount of wishing will make you fit in. “Grab onto the portkey guys. Shell Cottage, here we come.”

 

** _[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~_ **

 

Voldemort has just spent the past four hours using every once of healing knowledge he has to save his little one. He falls onto his bed, exhausted beyond belief. The stupid snake, even in a coma, was stubborn as all hell. He looks at the coiled snake next to him and hopes with all his might that it will wake up in a few hours. Until then, it’s time for him to get some sleep; even Dark Lords can suffer from magical exhaustion.

 

***Nagini? I’m awake? Did your Master heal me then?*** The snake asks confused that it woke up on a bed.

 

** *Yes hatchling. Master healed you. He was exhausted afterwards and fell asleep. Are you feeling okay little one? You gave us both quite a scare.*  **

 

** *Yes Nagini. I’m feeling perfectly fine, better than ever actually….*  **

 

***That’s probably because I used enough healing magic to heal any injuries you’ve had going back ten years. You had quite the list of problems. Had you been human, I would have wondered how you were still functioning. Several bones that were reset incorrectly. Lots and lots of scars. I think it’s time we had that talk, don’t you?*** Voldemort drawls from besides Harry, who just notices that he’s laying right next to a half naked Dark Lord. A very sexy Dark Lord. _::Bad Harry! Look away. Thank Merlin that snakes can’t blush!::_

 

** *Erm…I’m still not telling you who I really am.* **

 

** *All I want to know is the name of the Muggles that have hurt you. Some of the injuries must have occurred before Hogwarts and you yourself told me you live with Muggles. Filthy, violent beasts. Some of your injuries should have killed you, and would have, had it not been for your magic.*  **

 

** *Er..if I tell you their names you might find out who I am…..*  **

 

** *Is it really that bad if I know who you are?*  **

 

***Yes. Very bad. Like, you kill me in a rage, kind of bad.*** Voldemort frowns, but nods his agreement to let it go.

 

“Well, onto other news. You have been asleep for a month. I rescued some of my idiotic followers from Azkaban, some of them for the second time. And everyone was Crucioed extra painful a few hours after the Bella incident.” Voldemort informs Harry as he stretches, his muscles contracting and relaxing to work out any kinks. Harry just stares at the drool-worthy sight in front of him. _::This will give me enough wank material for months! Circe, he’s fucking gorgeous!! Too bad he would never consider Harry Potter as a bedmate…::_

 

***Wait. A whole month?! Damn! And I wanted to see you Crucio Bellatrix for hurting me.*** He complains in a snaky complaint.

 

“Ha! Bloodthirsty little snake, aren’t you Piccolo? Yes, you’ve missed a whole month. Lots has happened. I discovered that I have a spy in my Inner Circle. Someone I thought could be trusted. Ah well, too late to do much about it now.”

 

***Who’s the spy?*** Harry asks all innocently, but secretly hoping that Severus isn’t dead because he’s a spy.

 

“Remember the dark-haired man that brought you here, Severus Snape?” At Harry’s nod, he continues. “He’s the spy. I haven’t decided what to do with him yet. He’s currently not here though, so I can’t do anything even if I wanted to. His lover has been wandering listlessly for the past several hours in a terrible mood. Makes me wish… Ah, never mind.” His voice had started to sound wistful at the end.

 

** *Makes you wish what, Lord…Mas…Voldemort?* **

 

Voldemort chuckles at his momentary struggle. “You, my Piccolo, may call me Tom. You as well Nagini, though I’m sure you will still just call me Master like always. Seeing Rabastan so broken up makes me wish I wasn’t a Dark Lord. If I wasn’t, then I could have a lover and maybe have a relationship like theirs….. But, that cannot, will never, happen. Nobody would dare ever try to get close enough to me to try a romantic relationship. Ignore my ramblings. I get like this every once in a while. I have Nagini and now you to talk to, and that’s all I require.” He shakes his head to get rid of those pesky thoughts.

 

** *Er..well…why couldn’t you have what they have? Why don’t you pursue someone?* **

 

“No Piccolo, it would not work out. Leave it, please.”

 

** *Alright. Have you heard anything about the Potter child? Isn’t he the one fighting against you now that Dumblebutt’s gone?*  **

 

“Ah, yes, the Boy-Who-Lived. I have been thinking about him a lot lately. I don’t know what exactly it is, but I don’t want to kill him anymore. I just want him out of the way so I can take over with as little trouble as possible. Anyway, onto your other question. Hmmm….. You know, no one has heard anything about him. The boy seems to have vanished into thin air. He hasn’t been seen since…….” His voice trails off in thought. His blood-red eyes widen in shock. _::It can’t be…It’s just a coincidence……Potter is NOT my Piccolo. No. It…But it’s true isn’t it? What snake has such green eyes like that? What snake has a mark on it’s head in the shape of a small lightning bolt? I should kill him now, finish what I started…. But I can’t. Even a month ago, I wouldn’t have. I cannot kill him, not anymore. Probably haven’t been wanting to kill him for a long time.::_

 

***Master? Are you okay?* ** His familiar asks in concern. Even the black snake looks concerned.

 

“I am alright Nagini. Now—” Before he can finish, he is interrupted by his alarm that warns him when his Death Eaters need him. “Come you two. Let us see what is going on.”

 

Voldemort drops his glamours back over his features, thinking about stopping the ruse soon. He is getting tired of hiding inside his own Manor. He calmly walks through the halls of his ancestor, thoughts swirling in his head; worries about what to do with the snake that he now realizes is Potter, jealous of the affection and love that others have, longing for his own happy ending, concern for Rabastan. He shakes his head at his girlish insecurities and stops in the doorway of the Entrance Hall. _::Well there’s something you don’t see everyday.::_ In front of him stands five red-heads, Weasleys he would have to guess, who are protecting Severus Snape, who is on the floor covered in blood.

 

“My Lord! These filthy blood traitors apparated in with Severus. They attacked him until he gave up where we are! Allow me to take care of them!” Bella cries gleefully at the thought of torturing the blood traitors who have been impeding her Lord’s progress. Voldemort is about to answer her, when a shocked hiss echoes through the dead silent room.

 

** *Piccolo, do you know these five men?*  **

 

** *Yes, Tom. I know them. They are my friends, my surrogate family. Please don’t curse them right away. At least listen to what they have to say, please Tom.*  **

 

** *Very well, little one. I won’t pass judgement until they tell me why they are here.* **

 

“My Lord? What would you have us do?” Rodolphus Lestrange asks his Lord in a quiet voice.

 

“Everyone leave, now. Only my Inner Circle isss to remain here. Leave. NOW!” At his shout, the lower Death Eaters all begin to pop out. “Bring Ssseverusss and our..honored..guessstss to the sssitting room.” He sweeps out of the room with his two snakes dutifully trailing after him. “Wormtail! Your arm!” He bellows to the shadows.

 

“Yes My Lord, I’m here, Wormtail is here for Master.” The sniveling rat bows low and holds out his left arm, which the Dark Lord takes and presses his wand into, calling his Inner Circle through Wormtail’s dark mark. He also lets his lower Death Eaters know to leave his Manor or be cursed.

 

“That isss all Wormtail. Leave my Manor until I call for you.” Voldemort carries on to the sitting room, ignoring the sycophantic words coming from the rat’s mouth.

 

The Dark Lord looks about the sitting room to find the perfect place for him to seat himself. The room is large and spacious. A large stone fireplace rests on one wall with plenty of seating in front of it; another wall is made of glass, overlooking the wondrous gardens that stretch as far as the eye can see. There is a comfortable leather armchair right next to the fire that he chooses. Across from him is another, similar armchair and to his right are several couches and love seats; a low coffee table dominates the space in between the fire and couches. The Dark Lord nods in satisfaction at the seating. He looks up as his Inner Circle enters.

 

“Milpy! We require food, tea, and healing potionsss.” He orders as soon as the elf pops in; it pops out just as quickly to get her Master what he requires as soon as possible. “Ssset Ssseverusss in the armchair. The resst of you will sssit on the other couchesss.” Everyone moves to obey and get situated; during that time, Milpy had sent up all the things her Master needed.

 

“My Lord? Why have you not killed them?” Antonin Dolohov asks as he points to the five brothers who are sitting on a three-person couch and a love seat.

 

Voldemort pulls out his wand and waves it in a complicated manner, throwing up strong silencing and locking charms on the door; he does not want this to get out. He looks at his most loyal and lets his glamours fall off of him. There are gasps as they see their Lord’s new appearance, and a few who are shocked to see a young Tom Riddle in front of them. Bella stares at her Lord, wondering if this is a plot; wondering if this is an impostor who has been deceiving them. After all, their Lord has been different the past year and has gotten even worse this past month. She leaps to her feet, wand drawn and pointed at this liar.

 

“NO! You impostor! I know my Lord. He doesn’t look like this! You’ve been lying to us for a long time, it stops now! Where have you hidden my Lord?!” She shrieks in a misplaced righteous anger.

 

“I assure you Bellatrix, it is still me. Maybe this will jog your insane mind. **_Crucio_**.” The curse is said so dispassionately, it causes everyone to shiver in fear. She falls to the floor, twitching in pain. He lets it up after just thirty seconds.

 

“My Lord.” She apologizes breathlessly as she prostrated herself on the carpet.

 

***She is insane Tom! You need to deal with her! Let me bite her, yes, that should teach her a lesson. Calling my Tom a liar, stupid bitch.*** The last sentence hissed lowly, but still overheard by Tom, who chuckles at his little snake’s anger.

 

***Go ahead. Bite her if it makes you feel better.*** He waves a hand at the woman who has retaken her seat. Bella immediately stiffens, afraid that she has done something else unknowingly.

 

***With pleasure.* ** The black snake snaps forward, biting deep into her calf. He injects his deadly poison directly into her bloodstream, letting his instincts guide him in this.

 

“If I were the rest of you, I would watch what you say around me. My little snake gets very angry at those that try to attack or usurp me. And unless he releases his antivenom, you shall be dead in minutes. If you didn’t know, he is a Black Mamba, one of the most poisonous snakes in the World, Magical or Muggle. Do you feel better, Piccolo?” He asks amused as the snake coils itself at his feet, staring at everyone in the room, daring them to try to hurt Tom.

 

** *Yes Tom. I feel much better know.*  **

 

** *Good. Now, would you please give her your antivenom? She is still very important to my cause and will die for me. She’s useful to have around.* **

 

***….For you, Tom, I will.* ** Harry slithers back over to the witch, causing her to flinch away from him in honest-to-Merlin fear. He slides his fangs, as gently as he could, back into the tears he had made when he had first bittern her; he concentrates on the sac of antivenom that he has deep in his throat, making it release its chemicals that will save Bella’s life. She shudders as the twitching in her muscles immediately dies down. He pulls his fangs out and goes back to lay in front of the fire, by Voldemort’s feet.

 

***Thank you Piccolo.*** Voldemort hisses softly, unlike his normal, harsh hisses. “Now, Severus, these potions are for you. You look like you need them. Besides, I need my spy in top order. Weasleys, I assume? What are you doing here? And with an injured Death Eater in tow? Tsk tsk. What would your parents, your Light parents, have to say about that?” He leans back into the armchair, smug in the knowledge that they are here not for Severus, but for him; perhaps to join him, to be on the winning side.

 

“We brought Severus here because he was injured beyond what we could do for him. Charlie here knows some healing, but it dwells more on fire related injuries so he couldn’t do much. Percy knows the very basic kind of healing, enough for everyday scrapes and bruises. The twins, Fred and George, know healing that deals with potions accidents and the like. I know next to nothing about healing. We took Severus to my home and had my wife look at him. Fleur knows more than any of us, but she still couldn’t do a lot for him. We knew that his..people would be able to help, but he didn’t want to give us the coordinates to apparate here and we weren’t going to let him go alone; so instead, we grabbed on to him as he apparated here. We promised to take care of him. We don’t want to see him hurt. What—what they did to him was horrible. I’ve never seen such violence, and especially not from the people it came from.” Bill explains, but stops because he can’t bear to keep speaking of what he saw.

 

Charlie picks up where he left off. “Our parents….they were hitting and kicking him wherever they could reach. Mum was picking him with her healed shoes right into his vertebrae. Dad was..he was trying to kick in his ribs. And our friend Remus, kind Remus Lupin, was the worst; he first punched Severus, and he was the one who knocked him down to make it easier for others to hit him. It was horrible. Those people—” Percy touches his arm as he begins to speak.

 

“Those people were vicious. They wouldn’t relent. We tried to pry them off of Sna—Severus, but we were thrown out of the house. And he didn’t even try to protect himself. He just lay there and let them beat him….”

 

Fred starts speaking. “We were horrified. These people who are supposedly the ‘Light’ of this war, were beating the holy shit out of a defenseless man; he didn’t even see the first punch coming. We waited outside for about an hour, hoping they would let Severus go. They did. He looked horrible. Blood everywhere, bones broken and shattered, skin bruised. All of us felt like we had to help him; we don’t know why, but we just couldn’t stand what they were doing.”

 

His twin takes over. “We don’t want people like that in charge of our world. The LIGHT was trying to beat a man to death! Hell, you guys are crazy, but you do have rules of some kind! They obviously don’t! They just laid into him like he wasn’t even a person with feelings. Our brother and sister and mother and father and friends..they..they just…….” George trails off, hyperventilating. Fred puts his arm around his twin and pulls him into his lap, shushing him and calming him with his touch. George buries his head into his twin’s shirt and sobs at the scene that won’t leave his head.

 

“As you can see, it was a traumatic thing to watch. To watch and not know if he was..if he was…going to live or not. I’ll admit, as I saw their faces, I thought they would kill him. And nobody, no one in the entire world, deserves to be beat to death by people you considered to be your friends. We came with Severus to not only make sure he would be taken care of, but also because we decided we had enough. None of us can support the Light, but we can’t support the Dark without knowing what you wish to accomplish. And not the bullshit that’s been fed to us by our parents for years, but the truth.” Bill looks Voldemort in the eye as he tells him that the Weasley boys are thinking of going Dark.

 

“Hmm…very interesting, all that you’ve told us. I will—” Voldemort starts to say.

 

***How DARE they?! What is wrong with those people?! I don’t like Snape, but shit! I don’t wish that on anyone! No one deserves to know what it feels like to be beaten like that! It’s horrible!! Fucking Order!!!*** Harry rages to himself, not knowing that Tom is listening intently.

 

***So you know and dislike Snape? And know about the Order? That severely narrows down who you could be. Would you like to tell me some more things that could lead to me finding out who you are?*** Tom asks in a sarcastic tone. It causes Harry to freeze once he realized that he had hissed that out loud.

 

***I—I…….Gotta go!*** He shoots off towards the corner where a hole he can move through is.

 

***Piccolo! Don’t you dare leave! Get back here!*** He shouts after Harry.

 

***Hatchling! Stay in here!***

 

***I’m sorry, I’ve just got to leave. Get away for awhile. Please, let me be. I will be fine Tom, don’t worry.*** With that said, the snake vanishes from sight. There is a tense silence in the room until Charlie breaks it with a loud guffaw. Voldemort turns towards him, slowly.

 

“Sorry, but your snake’s as temperamental as Harry is. It just made me laugh, imagining Harry as a snake and being as sassy and shit as he is. Er..I apologize.” He’s worried that the Dark Lord seems ready to snatch up his wand and AK him.

 

“Charlie…..” Percy hisses at his brother in exasperation. _::Great, the bumbling oaf is back from Romania and he’s going to get us all killed! He’s lost any subtly he had working with those dragons.::_

 

“It is……alright. I see what you mean Charlie Weasley. That would be funny to see. Funnier if it was true, wouldn’t you say?” Voldemort questions in a deceptively soft voice. Everyone looks at him like he’s crazy at his implication. Surely the Golden Boy isn’t the black snake the Dark Lord has been keeping around for over a month now! That’s just preposterous!

 

**_ []~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~ _ **

 

It’s been a week since Harry left in the middle of that meeting. He’s been hunting deep in the forest behind the Manor, letting his mind shut down and just letting his snake instincts guide him. He knows he has to go back to Tom, but he’s scared to. He’s seen a side to the Dark Lord that shouldn’t even exist, based on what he’s been told about him. He saw the Dark Lord worried for him, lonely and wanting company, upset at the thought of killing me still. _::He’s….different than I thought. I don’t really want to kill him anymore either. After hearing what the Order did to Sna—Severus, I don’t want to be on that side anymore. But I can’t just tell the Dark Lord that the snake he’s cared for so much is his dreaded enemy, Harry Potter. He’d AK me on the spot! I wish it was different though…..::_ Harry looks towards the Manor and makes up his mind; he's going back. He makes his way back as fast as he can in the predawn light. He wants to get back before Tom is stuck in meetings all day or gets too far into his paperwork.

 

Harry approaches the Dark Lord’s bedroom, when he hears a strange noise. He goes to a nearby room and pokes his head around the door to see what’s going on. He immediately rears back and wishes he could Obliviate himself; what he just saw will scar him for life!

 

Draco Malfoy, Ice Prince of Slytherin, had been riding the thick cock of Theodore Nott Jr. as Blaise Zabini ate out Theo. The stench of sex had burned itself into his brain, as had the slap-squelch—slurp-slap! sounds coming from the trio on the bed. The worst part was, Harry was turned on by seeing the three boys fucking each other in such a way. It was damn hot! _::But nowhere near as hot as Tom. Wait! Where the hell did that thought come from?!::_ Shaking his snake head, he continues onto his destination.

 

The door to Tom’s bedroom was so heavily warded that no one, not even Gringott’s best Curse Breaker, would be able to get in. Thankfully, Tom had adjusted the wards so that he and Nagini would be able to get in whenever they needed. All he had to do was touch the door with his nose and it would open for him; he proceeded to do just this. He slithered into the semi-dark bedroom. Sunlight was weakly streaming in through the window, the sun only just now starting to rise. The large King sized bed took up most of the space in the room, immediately drawing your attention to it; the black curtains around the bed had been tied back to expose the crumpled crimson sheets and sleeping Dark Lord.

 

Harry looks around for Nagini, but finds that she isn’t there. And since there are no tunnels connecting to Tom’s bedroom, she hopefully won’t bother them for a few hours; Nagini likes to get her beauty rest and is a complete hag before nine in the morning. He moves closer to the bed, curling himself around one of the bedposts so he can get up onto the bed. He wiggles his way over to Voldemort and just watches as he sleeps. _::He looks so much younger when he’s sleeping, less tense and weary. Sigh…he’s just so perfect….And I want him so bad. But, he’d never want to take his enemy into his bed…::_

 

“I insist that you stop thinking about whatever has you looking so sad, Piccolo. I only ever want to see you be happy.” His blood-red eyes bore into mine, conveying his sincerity. Harry only wishes the sincerity of that statement would transfer over to his normal self.

 

***I am happy Tom. You have made me extremely happy. Thank you.*** Harry tells truthfully, never has he felt so happy in the summer months until now. He’s always been stuck with the abusive Dursleys; it’s never been fun. But, Tom has made this summer much better, even if he spent a month of it in a coma. Eh, what can you do? Boys will be boys, and will get into trouble.

 

** *You’re welcome little one.* **

 

** *Um, I probably should have asked this before now, but it’s slipped my mind. What does Piccolo mean?* **

 

** *It means ‘little one’ in Italian.*  **

 

** *Ah….*  **

 

***What?*** Tom is weary now, that didn’t sound like a happy ‘ah’.

 

** *Well… it’s just..I’m not little damn it!* **

 

** *Piccolo, how old are you?*  **

 

** *Why does it matter?*  **

 

***Just answer the question.*** Now Tom is exasperated. Little black snakes are tiring to deal with.

 

** *I’m sixteen. Almost seventeen.*  **

 

** *So you have almost reached your majority, yes? You are a Black Mamba. When you reach maturity as a snake, you should be three-to-four feet in length. Since you have reached maturity as a Wizard, you should have as a snake. Yet, you are only two-and-a-half feet long, if that. That’s why I call you little one.* **

 

** *Oh. How come you know so much about snakes* **

 

** *I am Lord Slytherin. I love snakes and have always been obsessed with them. I learned about all kinds of snakes, Magical and otherwise. Since you are magical, you have some differences compared to your non-magical brethren. Take your antivenom for instance. A normal Black Mamba would not have that, they would only have the poison.* **

 

** *Oh.. Tha’s so coo—ARGH!!*  **

 

***Piccolo? Are you okay?*** Tom’s voice is shaky; he’s terrified for his little snake.

 

***I’m fine. Just—*** He never finishes his thought because of the pain he feels coursing through his tiny snake body.

 

The black snake starts thrashing its head in delirious pain. It tries to coil itself up to try and minimize the pain. It begins trembling at the very tip of its tail; the trembling slowly spreads up his body until it reaches the tip of his nose. He rolls on the bed trying to put out the fire that he feels is overwhelming his body. He falls over the edge and hits the floor with a dull thud. A hissing moan escapes the throat of the creature on the floor. The snake features are receding, allowing human features to come out. The tail splits in two, forming two legs. From the middle, two arms split from the scaled human body. At last, the pain stops as his body stops growing to the right height. Laying there panting on the floor is Harry Potter. A very naked Harry Potter. A yelp comes from the floor. Tom, thinking something is seriously wrong with his snake, leans over to investigate. He was not expecting the naked Savior.

 

“Hello Harry.”

 

“Get away from me!!!” Harry yells, or at least tries; his voice hasn’t been used this way in a long time, so he’s very hoarse.

 

“Why would I do that?” “Because if you don’t, I’ll…I’ll…….do something!” He’s grasping at straws, but without a wand he can’t do much.

 

“Harry. I’m not going to hurt you. I’m still the same man you’ve been talking to for the past month. Besides, I’ve known that you were Harry Potter for a while now. I have known since that conversation we had before we were called to see Severus and the Weasley children in my Entrance Hall.”

 

“You…you knew and you didn’t kill me? I was helpless. It would have been easy.”

 

“I couldn’t kill you Harry. I haven’t thought about killing you in over a year now. If anything, I want to court you over to the Dark.”

 

“Wha—? C-co-court? Li-like flowers a-and da-dates and stuff?” Now Harry’s kinda nervous; he’s never had anyone really interested in him like this before. Cho doesn’t count, neither does the slut Ginny.

 

“Well,” Tom pauses to chuckle, “I was just going to try to convince you to join the Dark by talking over my plans with you. But if you want me to court you like that, I will. Whatever makes you happy.”

 

“Wha—? I never..asked for you to do that! Stop confusing me!” Harry’s face is flushed dark red, making a nice contrast with his brilliant green eyes.

 

“You seemed upset that I wasn’t going to court you traditionally, so I thought that I would. If that’s what you want. This is only about making you happy. I meant what I said earlier, I only ever want to see you happy. And I hope that you would be happy with me.”

 

“I—I….Yes.” It comes out as a whisper. He clears his throat and continues. “Yes, I would be, I am happy with you. I’ve never been happier than when I’ve been with you here. My summers were always crappy and school was always trying to kill me. Here, here I’m safe and happier than ever.”

 

“I’m glad Harry. I want you to feel safe here. I…I would like this to be your home. I know I’ve done some pretty shitty things to you in the past and that I’m not always a nice guy, but I have really liked talking to you in the past month even though you were a snake, and I thought that maybe if I tried hard enough we could maybe make something work between us. But only if you want. I don’t want to push you or—” His anxious rambling is cut short when Harry throws himself at him.

 

Harry’s arms wrap around Tom’s neck as he smashes their lips together. Tom takes a second to realize that yes, this is happening right now, and responds by pulling Harry tighter to him. One hand slides into the unruly black hair, tightening a handful in his fist to keep Harry in the perfect position for him to attack his mouth. His other arm drifts down to the thin waist, his hand stroking the flesh right above the lush ass sitting on his lap. Harry moves his legs to wrap around Tom’s strong waist in a move to bring them even closer together. A tongue licks at the crease in between Harry’s lips, causing a moan to come up from deep in his throat; his mouth parts to allow the tongue in to explore. Tom licks at every single crevice in his mouth, strokes his tongue in long, languid brushes, marks his mouth as belonging to him. His tongue teases Harry’s into his mouth, where he proceeds to suck, hard, on the wet muscle; another deep groan escapes. They part for breath, but don’t move very far from one another.

 

Tom rolls them over so that he is leaning over the younger man, staring down into his emerald eyes. He bends down to engage Harry’s tongue in another battle for dominance, one in which he wins easily. Harry arches his back at the lust coursing through him. Tom feels a hard cock brush against his own, forcing a desperate moan out of his throat. He thrusts down into Harry’s hardness, showing him that he’s just as effected by the kiss. At feeling Tom’s erection dig down into his own, he bucks his hips to keep them in contact with one another. Tom lowers himself so that he’s pressing his whole body against Harry, keeping their cocks in contact. Harry grinds up against Tom desperately, chasing after something that’s alluding him at the moment. One of Tom’s hands sneaks in between their bodies to wrap around Harry, causing a hiss to escape his kiss-swollen lips. Tom pulls back to watch as Harry’s face flushes in pleasure and his eyes screw shut in an attempt to control himself. Tom’s hand tightens around Harry’s cock as he strokes upwards towards the head, twisting at the top before slowly squeezing his way down to the base. After a few more strokes, Harry arches as his come splashes across Tom’s hand and his stomach. As he comes down from his high, Harry cracks open an eye to see Tom come from watching Harry. Hearing Harry gasp at his own orgasm, he brings his hand up to his mouth and licks Harry’s seed from his hand.

 

“Fuck! Tom…” Harry moans, aroused at the sight of Tom licking his come from the hand that brought him to completion.

 

“Yes Harry?” He smirks at the disheveled young man lying underneath him.

 

“Don’t do that. Shit, it’s enough to make me hard again.” Harry almost whines.

 

“And if I want you hard again? If I want your delicious cock dripping with pre-come, weeping at the thought of me fucking you?” Tom whispers into Harry’s ear. A loud moan explodes out of Harry as he arches to rub his hardening length against Tom.

 

“Tom…We should…Tom?” Harry asks as Tom turns him over onto his stomach. Tom grabs his hips and pulls them up, leaving his shoulders to dig into the bed.

 

“Yes Harry?”  

 

“What are you doing?” He sounds apprehensive.

 

“Well, I notice you have a little..problem, and so I thought I would help you take care of it.”

 

“And how would— Oh SHIT!” Harry cries out as he feels Tom’s tongue swipe over his puckered entrance. “What are you doing?”

 

“It’s called rimming Harry. And I thought that you would enjoy it.” Another long lick. “Unless you want me to stop?”

 

“N-no. Don’t stop. It…it’s strange, but I-I..reallylikeitanditmakesmefeelsodirty!”

 

“What was that, Piccolo?”

 

“I said, I really like it and it makes me feel..dirty.” Harry’s face flames in embarrassment, causing him to hide his face in the pillow.

 

“A good kind of dirty?” A nod is his answer. “Good.” Tom purrs before licking Harry again.

 

He laps at the winking entrance and down lower to Harry’s balls. He takes one into his mouth and sucks hard; Harry bucks his hips back towards Tom’s face, trying to keep him from stopping. A low chuckle comes from behind Harry, embarrassing him further. Tom puts his mouth over Harry and sucks, causing Harry’s cock to start leaking pre-come. His tongue continues to pass over the younger man’s entrance, all kinds of delicious sounds coming from the green-eyed man. Figuring that he’s tormented Harry enough, Tom begins to slowly thrust the tip of his tongue into Harry. Harry’s hips buck back, causing more of Tom’s tongue to slip inside him; he continues thrusting back, fucking himself on Tom’s tongue. Tom pulls back for a moment to caress Harry’s back as it shudders in pleasure.

 

“Did you know that even though I got rid of my snake-like appearance, I can still use..characteristics of that persona? Such as the forked tongue. Would you like that?” A drawn out groan answers his question.

 

Tom bends back down to the now wet entrance of his new lover. He focuses his magic on his tongue, willing it to be forked like it was before he became himself again; it works out beautifully. Pushing his tongue back into his lover, he causes the forked ends to brush against the inside of Harry on opposite sides. He begins to thrust his tongue deeper and deeper, making sure the end of his tongue is always massaging two different parts of Harry’s passage. A yelp comes from the young man as Tom brushes against his prostate.

 

“Fuck! Wha-what was that? It was…fuck!” Harry pants, pushing back onto the tongue to get it to hit that spot again.

 

Tom just chuckles, vibrating his tongue, which turns Harry into a pile of goo as his tongue had still been on Harry’s sweet spot. He begins furiously rubbing his tongue against that spot, resulting in more moans. Harry’s breath catches at the immense pleasure pooling in his gut. He tries to make some kind of sound to warn Tom, but is unable to produce anything remotely word-like. He pushes back once more as his cock explodes, coating the sheets in his come. He collapses, incapable of holding himself up. His eyes droop as his body catches up to his two amazing orgasms.

 

“Sleep Harry. We will talk more once we wake.” Tom waves his hand, vanishing the mess and pulls Harry into his arms. He sighs at how right it feels to have the raven-haired young man in his arms. He will not let anything take this away from him. He will fight to keep Harry with him; he’s finally realized what the hype is all about—love is a fantastic thing to have.

**Author's Note:**

> And done! That’s all I’m going to have for now. It’s a one-shot for now, unless you guys are desperate for more, or until I have a LOT more time to write more. I did do my research on Black Mambas, so that info should be correct. I’ve never written anything remotely slashy, so tell me how I did—Troll? Poor? Exceeds Expectations? Outstanding? I should never attempt slash like this ever again? I need some feedback, please. Like I said in the beginning, I am really busy and still have a lot of fics to write for people. Writing for me is a way to relax and unwind, but it’s been getting to be a hassle. I’m sorry for feeling that way, because I really do love writing; this does not mean I will stop writing or that I will not finish what I have started. I’m just venting for a moment, I think I deserve that. Anyway, I hope this was up to snuff with my other stories. I dunno…Hope ya’ll liked it!! Thanks for reading darlings!!


End file.
